Conventionally, a vehicle such as automotive vehicle is equipped with a wiper apparatus which wipes off extraneous matters such as rainwater on a windshield provided to the vehicle body, and ensures a field of view from a driver or others through the windshield. As one example of a wiper apparatus to be mounted on the vehicle, a wiper apparatus which subjects a pair of wiper arms to swinging drive by one wiper motor via a link mechanism is known as tandem type, and a wiper apparatus which subjects a pair of wiper arms to swinging drive by respective wiper motors provided to the left/right parts of the vehicle is known as opposed-wiping-type. Among these wiper apparatuses, since the opposed-wiping-type wiper apparatus is not provided with a link mechanism, this wiper apparatus has an advantage of being reduced in installation space of the link mechanism in vehicle, thereby ensuring shock absorbing space and expanding the possibility of vehicle design.
Such an opposed-wiping-type wiper apparatus is described, for example, in Re-publication of PCT International Publication No. JP2011-506169. The wiper apparatus described in Re-publication of PCT International Publication No. JP2011-506169 is provided with a drive motor which is rotated forward/reversely, and configured to subject a wiper shaft to swinging drive. A wiper arm is fixed to a distal end of the wiper shaft so that the wiper arm is subjected to swinging drive when the drive motor is rotated forward/reversely. The wiper apparatus including: the drive motor; the wiper arm; and other elements is fixed to a vehicle body via a fixing plate provided with an attachment opening. The fixing plate is provided with fixing openings, and fixed to a transmission device casing by fixing screws via the fixing openings.
Both the fixing plate and the wiper arm are respectively provided with stopper surfaces which prevent the wiper arm from being moved beyond a predetermined angle of the wiper arm with respect to the fixing plate. As a result, the wiper blade provided to the distal end of the wiper arm is prevented from being largely swung on a windshield, and as a result, the wiper blade is prevented from overrunning and colliding with a pillar of the vehicle body.